


upwards and over the sky

by apeunde



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nct drabble collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. burning up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyoung has just gotten used to his feelings, but it's cold outside and ten decides to test how he can handle them, too.

It's cold outside, Doyoung can tell from the way the window fogs up, cold glass hitting the warm air of the small apartment. 

“I'm hungry,” Ten whines from the other side of the living room, and Doyoung can't help but roll his eyes. He's heard that phrase coming out from his roommate’s mouth for the past twenty minutes -- saying its wearing his nerves thin is an understatement. 

“Then go out and get some groceries.” Doyoung replies for the fifth time, but Ten only gives him a pout of his lips.

“I don't want to go alone. Also, it's cold outside.”

Doyoung sighs; he can't believe the other boy works him like this. Ten knows Doyoung can't deny him any request, especially when his eyes light up like that.

“Will you come with me?”

Ugh.

“Fine,” Doyoung grumbles, but his cheeks are feeling a little bit hot. It hasn't been long since he's gotten aware of the feelings Ten seems to keep bringing out of him, and when the other looks at him like this, brilliant smile and features so pretty it hurts, Doyoung stops thinking.

“You're the best, Doyoungie,” Ten chimes as he gets off of the sofa to get his coat on, and Doyoung’s blush only deepens in color. He's thankful Ten is distracted tying up his shoes, and he follows suit quickly, getting the fuzzy warm thoughts out of his head. 

 

It is cold outside, Doyoung thinks as they scurry down the path leading from their dorm, the icy air biting at his nose and ear tips. He shivers a bit, feeling the snow crunching under his sneakers with each step he takes down the road. Shouldn't their janitor have cleared the way?

Ten seems to be cold, too, from the lack of words coming from him. Doyoung attempts a glance, and regrets it almost immediately -- Ten’s cheeks are red from the cold air, his nose especially looking like it's glowing; his eyes are glimmering wet from the wind rushing in their direction, and Doyoung is not sure he's seen anything or anyone look softer than this.

He's startled out of his thoughts though, feeling foreign fingers dig their way past his sleeve and into the warmth of his right pocket. He jerks around, only to find Ten giving him a big smile.

“You look warmer than me, and my hands are cold,” Ten explains at Doyoung's shocked and quizzical look; and it's such a Ten thing to do that Doyoung can't argue.

Suddenly he's fully aware of Ten’s fingers intertwined with his, and his mind tries to tell him that it's only Ten's need for warmth -- nothing more. But Doyoung's heart is racing, and he feels like he's going to faint. Being aware of his feelings for a little over a week was not enough to prepare himself for the impact of Ten's touchy side, if anything, the awareness has made everything so much worse.

Doyoung feels stiff, his feet walking on their own like a robot shuffling through the snowflakes. He tries very hard not to move his hand, to keep his fingers from wrapping themselves even further around Ten’s own. His shoulders are tense, and he keeps eyes straight.

Ten seems to notice the change in his demeanor, because with a cock of his head and an inquisitive, amused look he glances up at Doyoung.

“What is it?” he asks, and Doyoung can feel the jest and innocence oozing from his words. 

“Nothing”, Doyoung mumbles into the collar of his coat, and he makes it a point not to meet Ten's eyes.

The smile on Ten's lips is small, but it's cute and disbelieving. 

“Bullshit. Your cheeks are all red. What’s up?”

Doyoung thanks the heavens for leading them to the front door of the store right that moment.

“Just the cold air. Let's get inside.”

Thankfully, Ten forgets everything about their conversation at the thought of warming himself up; Doyoung, on the other side, feels like he burning, especially the skin left under Ten's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing nct & this pairing... ;;;


	2. come crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyoung can’t stop thinking about the fact that ten, without doyoung knowing, has been keeping pictures of him sleeping on his phone. not one, but from what taeil told him, several dozen.

It’s Tuesday, and as far as Doyoung can see from where he’s sitting on the couch, it’s raining buckets. Everything is wet, from their 1 square meter balcony to the tree branches swaying in the wind behind the window, and he really doesn’t feel like going out.

There’s something in the air of their apartment, as if drowsy fairy dust has been littered all cross their space, and it makes Doyoung’s eyelids heavy and his limbs tired. It’s too hot for rain, he thinks, feeling the heat radiate from his entire body despite him not having moved from the couch in hours; maybe he’s getting a little bit dehydrated.

“Hey, Doyoungie, have you—“ Taeil comes walking into the living room, but he stops in his tracks when he sees Doyoung still on the couch; Doyoung doesn’t move, doesn’t even open an eye to acknowledge his hyung, or the fact that he’s talking to him. There’s silence around them for a couple of minutes, and Doyoung half wonders if Taeil has gone away. But then he hears a snicker, the sound of a phone camera going off, and it’s enough to make his alarm bells ring in his ears.

“Ten will love this,” Taeil mumbles to himself as he contemplates the shot he’s taken and presses send. When he looks up, though, Doyoung’s face is so close to his he yells and almost falls down on the ground in surprise, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

“Jesus, Doyoung, you scared me!” Taeil argues, and Doyoung’s eyes are sleepy, but focused.

“Did you just take a picture of me?” the inquiry is spoken softly, but Taeil can tell that Doyoung is holding back his irritation. He simply shrugs, noticing Doyoung’s eyes narrowing just slightly as he glances at Taeil’s phone. “And why did you send it to Ten?”

Taeil shrugs again, a smile spreading on his face. Doyoung is taking this far too seriously, but the prankster in Taeil can’t help but find it amusing. “He has lots of shots of you sleeping, so I just thought I’d add it to the collection.”

Doyoung’s expression changes to disbelief, and the confusion that appears right after is so musing Taeil has to stop himself from bursting into laughter. “Why does he…”

“Well, I’m going out,” Taeil announces as he slips past Doyoung and to the front door. Doyoung is still standing in the middle of the living room, baffled, and he doesn’t do anything more than blink at Taeil’s announcement. “Have fun!”

The door closes on a completely confused Doyoung. There‘s something in the pit of his stomach that feels weirdly bitter when he looks down at Ten’s last text message.

 

***

Despite trying to completely focus on school and the work due in the next couple of days, Doyoung can’t stop thinking about the fact that Ten, without Doyoung knowing, has been keeping pictures of him sleeping on his phone. Not one, but from what Taeil told him, several dozens. 

Taeil wasn’t opposed to spilling everything to Doyoung after that first initial confession, and there was something glimmering in his eyes when he answered Doyoung’s questions that Doyoung only could qualify as mischievousness. It did nothing to help his nerves; he can’t help but suspect that the reason for Ten’s actions are rather mischievous, as well.

Doyoung has known Ten for years, and he knows that he’s just as much of a trickster as Taeil is. He wonders if Ten takes the photos just in case he ever needs to blackmail him. That reasoning seems ridiculous — Ten is Doyoung’s best friend and he knows that Doyoung would do anything for him. Blackmail is unnecessary, unless he were to ask for something completely unreasonable. But, despite that, Doyoung can’t think of any other reason why Ten would have the photos in the first place.

Doyoung sighs. He can’t really concentrate on his advanced physics homework, instead thoughts of Ten filling his head. He can’t help but feel somewhat betrayed; after all, they’re close and they trust each other. Doyoung wishes they would be even closer, but that’s something he always takes a step back from. Admitting his feelings to himself is as much as he can do right now, and with the turn of events, maybe all he will ever do when it comes to Ten. He’s never been ashamed of his feelings, but he’s been cautious, and he doesn’t want to drive Ten away, either. Friendship is enough is a phrase Doyoung has been telling himself for a while now.

 

***

Doyoung’s courage to confront Ten about the issue doesn’t fully emerge until they’re at Ten’s apartment a couple of days later. 

They’re playing video games, opting to stay inside with the air conditioning on full blast while the sun is melting the world outside. Doyoung can’t count all the times he’s been at Ten’s place, and it’s almost like he’s at home here; and yet, this time, there’s something in the back of his head poking at his thoughts, and he can’t entirely concentrate on the game.

“Oh, come on,” Ten presses as he’s fully emerged in the game, trying to beat Doyoung’s character with yet another kick. Doyoung doesn’t feel particularly competitive, and his attempts at getting Ten’s health down are half hearted at most. 

Ten seems to sense it, his eyes flashing to Doyoung and back to the game repeatedly. He doesn’t say anything, but Doyoung knows there’s an awkwardness in the air between them that hasn’t been there before — and they both can feel it.

“Hey,” Ten starts, suddenly pausing the game. It forces Doyoung to look at him, and he can see the worry in Ten’s eyes; it almost makes him feel bad. “Is everything okay? You’ve been acting weird.”

Half of Doyoung wants to dismiss the question with a laugh, but the other half feels confident enough to get his feelings and thoughts out in the open. It’s a weird feeling, because Doyoung feels his hands sweat around the controller, and his face turn warm. It’s mostly because of embarrassment, maybe some frustration mixing in, too.

He shrugs, eyes trailing around the room — suddenly everything seems more interesting than Ten’s face.

“I… Taeil told me you have… well— you have a bunch of pictures of me sleeping.” He stutters, mostly because, looking back, even though they bicker a lot, he’s never been really mad at Ten before. He isn’t quite mad, now, either, but he feels troubled enough, and he doesn’t know how to express it. “And I just, you know, I don’t know. Wondered why?”

Doyoung’s eyes are fixed on a spot somewhere behind Ten’s shoulder, and he doesn’t notice the blush spreading over Ten’s cheeks. But when his eyes tentatively flicker to Ten’s face, he sees his hands are up to cover it almost entirely — that’s something Doyoung didn’t expect.

“Oh God, that idiot,” Ten mutters into his palms, and Doyoung is more confused than anything. He expected Ten to laugh, maybe tease him a little, make a joke out of it; he didn’t foresee him getting flustered.

“Is it for blackmail?” Doyoung deadpans, eyebrows drawing in together, “I’m sure I look funny, but taking them without telling me is a little…” he trails off, looking down at his hands, now putting the controller down on the floor.

Ten doesn’t reply, but his head shakes behind his hands. Doyoung doesn’t know what else to say, so he stays quiet as well, feeling a weird pressure spreading in his stomach. There’s something about the way Ten reacted that he can’t quite wrap his head around.

“You know,” Ten says finally, and he moves his hands away from his face; it reveals red dusted cheeks, and for a moment, Doyoung is taken off guard by how shy Ten looks. “You really are stupid sometimes.”

Doyoung’s head snaps up and he is ready to protest — but then suddenly, Ten’s face is close, so close Doyoung’s words get stuck in his throat, and before he knows it, before he can process it, Ten’s lips touch his own.

Doyoung doesn’t know if he’s dreaming, if this is even real, the touch of Ten’s lips against his so soft it feels like cotton candy. Ten tastes like something sweet, too, Doyoung notices when he relaxes, kissing back carefully; his stomach is doing backflips and a shudder runs down his spine when Ten’s hand comes up to cup his cheek. 

The kiss is light and careful, as if Ten is testing the waters, trying not to have Doyoung shy away. Instead, Doyoung presses just a little bit closer. 

When they part, their breaths are heavy and their cheeks are on fire; and Doyoung suddenly feels very stupid. It’s his turn to hide his face in his hands, and the happy laugh that escapes Ten’s lips is bubbly, ringing in his ears like music.

“I feel like I might find pictures of me on your phone from now on, too,” Ten teases lightly, and for some reason Doyoung can’t blame him. Mostly because, now, he gets it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a poll and college doten won so 
> 
> here it is ;;;


End file.
